WSB-TV
1948–1951 1951–1962 1962–1969 1969–1972 1972–1986 WSB print ad.PNG File:Screen Shot 2015-10-16 at 3.41.52 PM.png|News open from 1977 WSB-TV News Open 1978....jpg|News open from August 1978 and 2 Years Later WSB-TV NBC 2 moves to ABC-TV in 1980. WSB81.png|WSB-TV "2 Steps Ahead" station ID from 1981-1982 on ABC-TV. WSB85.png|WSB-TV station ID from early 1985 WSB-TV Entertainment Tonight promo 1985.jpg Lol.jpg 226590 108061389281269 100002322261979 85936 2994666 n.jpg wsbtv.1980.jpg|WSB-TV 1980 ad-Action News w/ Monica Kaufman & Wes Sarginson 1986–present 1986–1994 Even though the logo isn't being used, the "2" in the logo is still being used. WSB86.png|WSB-TV station ID from Early 1986 WSBABC88.jpg|WSB's "Something Happening on ABC" ID from 1988 WSB89.png|WSB-TV station ID from early 1989 WSB89.jpg|WSB-TV station Video ID from late 1989 WSB91.jpg|''Channel 2 Action News'' "Coverage You Can Count On" promo from early 1991 WSB91.png|WSB-TV station ID from late 1991 WSB92.jpg|WSB's primetime promo of ABC's "America's Watching" from 1991 WSB93.jpg|WSB-TV station ID from 1993 WSB-TV Oprah Winfrey Show promo 1989.jpg WSB-TV People's Court promo 1989.jpg WSB-TV Entertainment Tonight promo 1989.jpg WSB-TV WeatherSchool promo 1988.jpg WSB-TV Channel 2 Action News 11pm spot 1988.jpg WSB_Nightbeat_1990.jpg WSB-TV Action News promo 1988.jpg WSB-TV Channel 2 ID Watched by More People ABC 1994.jpg 1994–2010 WSB-Action-News-1994.jpg File:WSB-TV_Action_News.png|''Channel 2 Action News'' logo 1994–2010. WSB-TV ABC 1994.PNG|Alternate version of station logo with ABC circle logo that has been used since 1994 (this version has been used 2007-2013; used mainly for network promos; occasionally used even to this day in certain promos) WSB-TV 1994 Close.png|Close from 1994 Bottled Water Test.png|''The Bottled Water Test'' promo (1995) Price of Justice.png|''Price of Justice'' promo (1995) Channel 2 Action News Tip Line.png|Channel 2 Action News tip line promo (1995) Glenn Burns' Weather Line.png|Glenn Burns' Weather Line promo (1995) Hard Copy Promo.png|''Hard Copy'' promo (1995) WSB-TV Close 1995.png|Close from 1995 Clark Howard's Travel Warning.png|''Clark Howard's Travel Warning'' promo (1995) wsbtv90s.jpg|1995 promotional poster of the WSB-TV Action News team (from left to right: Glenn Burns, Don Farmer, Monica Kaufman (Pearson), John Pruitt and Chuck Dowdle) WSB-TV Close 1996.png|Close from 1996 Flying 2 the Top (1997).png|''Flying 2 the Top'' promo (1997) Oprah and Action News WSB.png|''Oprah'' and Channel 2 Action News at 5 (1997) Entertainment Tonight WSB.png|''Entertainment Tonight'' promo (1997) WSB-TV 1997 Website Promo.png|Website promo from 1997 WSB-TV 1997 Close.png|Close from 1997 WSB-TV 1997 Close alt.png|Alternate close from 1997 Oprah and Action News WSB 1999.png|''Oprah'' and Channel 2 Action News at 5 (1999) WSB-TV 1998 Open.png|News open from 1999 WSB-TV 1999 Website Promo.png|Website promo from 1999 WSB-TV 1999 Helicopter Close.png|Close from 1999 WSB-TV 1999 Close.png|Alternate close from 1999 WSB-TV Unsolved Mysteries.png|''Unsolved Mysteries'' promo (1999) WSB-TV Preparing for Y2K.png|''Preparing for Y2K'' promo (1999) WSB-TV 2002 Open.png|News open from 2002 WSB-TV 2002 Website Promo.png|Website promo from 2002 WSB-TV 2002 Close.png|Close from 2002, with a 2004 copyright stamp WSB-TV 2006 Daytime.png|News open from 2006 (daytime version - 4:3) WSB-TV 2006 Evening.png|News open from 2006 (evening version - 4:3) WSB-TV 2006 Nighttime.png|News open from 2006 (nighttime version - 4:3) WSB-TV 2006 Daytime HD.png|News open from 2006 (daytime version - 16:9) WSB-TV 2006 2.png|News open from 2006 (evening version - 16:9). WSB-TV 2006.png|News open from 2006 (nighttime version - 16:9) 2010–present WSB_2_Atlanta_Logo.png 2010_WSB_logo.jpg|Alternate version of station logo with ABC circle logo (2010-2013; used mainly for network promos) WSB_logo.jpg|Alternate WSB-TV logo with ABC logo used for network promos (2013 to present) WsbLogo1.png|''Channel 2 Action News'' logo 2010–present. WSB-TV 2010.png|News open from 2010 WSB-TV Live with Kelly and Ryan.png|''Live with Kelly and Ryan'' promo (2019) WSB-TV Dr. Oz.png|''The Dr. Oz Show'' promo (2019) WSB-TV Entertainment Tonight.png|''Entertainment Tonight'' promo (2019) Channel 2 Action News Open (2019).png|News open from 2019 Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:Former NBC network affiliates Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Cox Media Group Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 2 Category:Television stations branded as channel 2 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1948